Love Exam
by enferciel
Summary: In which Rin was tutored by her hot tutor, Len Kagamine and given a weird exam. lenrin. Reposted.


**Love Exam**

* * *

I need to stay strong.

Inhale. Exhale. I'm breathing hard.

I picked up the pencil and flipped over the paper, dreading for the questions on the said paper.

How come I live in this cruel world, knowing that there are merciless exams in this universe and maybe dimensions? How come the world judge us like this? It's not fair, why should I go through this, every months—

WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. THIS.

My train of thoughts skidded to an abrupt halt and my pencil snapped to two as I read the first quetion over and over again. I was hoping the question will change or at least, there's something wrong with my system which caused my brain to disable some part of my brain that was used for reading but apparently it didn't happen, the odds were, unfortunately, not in my favor. Screw you, Effie Trinket.

I lifted my head from the exam Len had made and gave me and stared at him, hard.

"Is there something wrong, my _Rinny_?" he asked with an amused smile, as if he has been expecting this to happen. Maybe he does. No, he obviously, with no doubt, has been expecting this.

"This question has nothing to do with the lesson you taught me!" I protested in anger.

"Please read that question out loud, Mrs. Kagamine." He said with a serious face but I know he secretly has a devious expression behind his mask.

I looked down at my exam, not realizing I had fallen right into his trap, "Alright, fine and what's with the Mrs. Kagamine?" I grunted before reading the question out loud.

" _What part of Len Kagamine you love the most_?"

He clasped his hands together upright, "Is there something wrong with the question?" He asked, imitating Kiyoteru-sensei and pushed his imaginary glasses upwards.

"But we never learned about this! And we didn't need to learn this! We learned about algebra and math and english and not—" I gestured the exam with my hand, exasperated, "Not this."

"Well, Rin. We need to get one thing straight, the purpose of this tutoring is not learning about algebra and math and english but—" he placed his hand over his heart dramatically, "to get you to fall for me."

I threw my hands up in frustration, "I'm not doing this."

"And Rin, If you fail this test then I have to tutor you again." He simply said, trying to keep his tone monotone but his smile gave away his serious stance.

Ugh, I hate that guy.

"I'm going to tell Kiyoteru-sensei that you're misusing your position. Kiyoteru-sensei's intention is to increase my failing grade not to fall in love with you." I retorted back.

"I will hide the evidence, make up your failing test and report your rude attitude. It's not hard to imitate your writing style." He shrugged calmly with that stupid smile on his face.

Damn him and his IQ.

"Ok, fine. I hate you forever, Len." I growled under my breathe and retreat back to my so-called exam, only to realise that my pencil was broken.

I raised my hand to get Len's attention.

"Yes, Mrs. Kagamine?"

"Why are you calling me Mrs. Kagamine?" I asked, totally forgetting my former intention.

"Because you're my wife." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I blinked at him, digging through my stack of memories and still couldn't recall the memory when I was married to him. Maybe I have an amnesia and that's why Len is wooing me with no plausible reason. Come to think of it, I'm not drop-dead gorgeous nor I have nice body so why would Len likes me?

"You're my husband?"

"Yes, in the future."

I blinked again, trying to process his words in my super slow mind.

..I got worked up over nothing. You know what, never mind about the amnesia thing.

I averted my gaze, blocking out his feature from my vision because I am sick of him and somehow a broken object caught my attention and—

I raised my hand _again_.

He nodded in response as a cue for me to speak.

"My pencil is broken." I said, keeping up a straight face.

"And then?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I can't write." I hissed through my gritted teeth, slowly losing my composure because— _why_ is Len so stupid? How come he couldn't understand that?

"Then so be it." He answered, somewhat looking all satisfied and smirky.

My lower lip detached itself from my upper lip, "How am I going to do this stupid test?" I complained, at this point, my composure had disappeared into the thin air.

He pursed his lips, "It's simple, you'll fail."

"What? You're going to let me fail? You are not even going to lend me a pen or something?" I glared at him angrily. It's just downright mean and inhumane.

"No, because firstly, I don't have any pen or pencil with me and secondly, I'd love to tutor you again so I want you to fail." He explained bluntly, not even looking guilty for saying that.

I bit my lip in frustration, chewing it until I can feel the taste of blood on my tongue and I turned my eyes from that bastard who deserve to die in a goddamn hole to my test. My stupid test.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence and the sound of clock ticking away. It was quite peaceful without Len's obnoxious voice and well, boring. I snuck quick a glance at the clock, it read 2:34 PM. I have to wait for one hour until Len announced a news that I already knew that I failed so I can as well read the questions on the test to kill time.

What part of Len Kagamine you love the most?

I pulled a face while I thought of the answer. Well, of course the answer is _everything_ since it would be creepy if there's only a part of Len's organs. Wait, but I don't love him! Don't get me wrong! I absolutely, eternally hate that stupid and annoying tutor. I just don't want to see him without his head is all because it could give me nightmares and nightmares equal less sleep and sleep is life.

What do you think of when someone mention Len's name?

Nothing, honestly. I just feel this intense burning itch in my heart and I think that's what you'd call a deep, harbored hatred.

Do you ever had or have a boyfriend?

 _It's none of your business, Len_ I'd write if I had a pencil or pen right now but since I don't and Len can't hear or read my thoughts, I will be honest. I never have a boyfriend, apparently no one ever find a flat-chested girl attractive except _Len_ but it's _Len_ , folks, he is not normal. He has the IQ of 150 or something like that and that will make you a little bit strange in the head.

Do you like Len?

NO. PERIOD.

Do you Love Len?

STILL NO.

Are you grateful that Len is your tutor?

No. I am very ungrateful even though my math is better than before.

Are you jealous when Len tutors another girl?

What kind of question is that? Of course—NOT! WHY—WHY IN THE WORLD AND POSSIBLY THE OTHER UNIVERSE AND THE OTHER UNIVERSE OTHER THAN THAT UNIVERSE AND JUPITER AND MILKY WAY I WOULD BE LIKE JEALOUS? IT'S ridiculous. Like yeah. Haha. NOPE. STILL NOT JEALOUS.

...

Okay, you win. I'll admit my defeat.

..I'm. **Jealous**.

It's pathetic, really. There was this kind of thought, like _Len did not only tutor me but the other girls as well and it made me feel unspecial._ But it's stupid. I shouldn't be thinking that way. And what I just told you is a secret so I am expecting y'all to keep your lips zipped. See, there's a difference between _expect_ and _should_ , I mean secret never last so I am not wasting my energy convinving you people out there who's reading this right now.

Ahem, anyway, let's move onto the next question.

Do you want to kiss Len?

WHAT. JUST LIKE NO. NEVER. EVER AND EVER. THE THOUGHT OF LEN'S LIPS ON MY LIPS IS JUST UGHHHHHH.. NO. GET OUT MENTAL IMAGE. GET OUT. EW. GROSS. I'M NOT GOING TO LET LEN CONTAMINATE MY MOUTH WITH HIS GODDAMN SALIVA. AND STEAL MY FIRST KISS.

Oops. I think I just revealed yet another secret. So yeah, I never kiss anyone except my mum (it's a shame, really. I feel like singing I Knew You Were Trouble out loud because there's this certain part: SO _SHAME ON ME NOW_ ) because I'm just pure and innocent like that. *Inserts a flirty wink here*

My dad's dead if you're wondering why I didn't mention his name.

Nope, you don't need to feel sorry.

Will you be my girlfriend?

Wait, what?

I shut my eyes tightly, reciting prayer under my breathe and opened my beautiful blue cerulean azure aquamarine eyes **(1)** and suddenly there was Len's not so pretty face in front of me.

I clamped my eyes shut, thinking that this was just a nightmare.

I heard Len's quiet laugh and shifting. I was about to open my eyes when I felt something soft and gentle on my lips. AND IT'S FREAKING MOVING. IT'S ALIVE! OH MY GOD. SOME _WEIRD CREATURE_ IS ON MY LIPS! HELP ME GET THAT THING OFF OF ME! EW.

My eyes flew open, itching to claw that thing off me and that's when I found Len with eyes closed and looking extremely hot to the point I felt the temperature is perilously rising in this room.

But I still didn't respond because 1) I was dazed. 2) I didn't know how, considering the lack of my kissing knowledge 3) Pride. 4) It'd be pretty hard to convince Len that I didn't like Len once this majestic magical true love kiss thing moment is over and 5) I'm busy explaining my first kiss to you.

He suddenly licked my lip with his tongue and I don't know why, but I parted my lips whilst thinking about _I'M NOT GOING TO LET LEN CONTAMINATE MY MOUTH WITH HIS GODDAMN SALIVA. AND STEAL MY FIRST KISS._ God, I am such a hypocrite, here I am savoring this very moment and kiss when about like, 7 minutes ago, rambling about never ever letting Len's tongue touch my lips.

Hold on, he started it first.

Meaning, I am free from any kind of punishment because making out in school, let alone classroom is illegal. At least in my school it does.

So, I let Len do all the work while I am just enjoying.

Um, that sounds kind of wrong.

Finally, Len pulled away, breathless, but nonetheless, smiling widely, cheeks flushed. He looked like a little boy who just got a candy actually.

"So, how is it?" he asked, embarrassed. It's the first time I'd ever seen him embarrassed of anything. It's kinda cute... I guess.

I didn't answer, instead I asked him, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "You closed your eyes. I thought you want me to kiss you."

Oh _that_. He just got the wrong idea but I don't bother explaining. We will just look back when we are happily married and I'll tell him what I was actually thinking and the reason I closed my eyes.

DID I JUST IMAGINE MYSELF HAPPILY MARRIED WITH LEN? OH. EW. I never feel so blessed in my life, fortunately I was just thinking. Not talking.

"Um. Okay." I smiled back sheepishly.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. We were just smiling goofily and probably when we look back when we are happily married, we will think about how stupid we were acting at the time. And we'll look at each other, grey and frail and wrinkly –

Wait, I just did it again! It's getting really terrifying, all this vision I mean.

He then cleared his throat, "The time's up. Hand the test over."

Wordlessly, I handed him the wrinkled test.

He examined the answerless (is that even a word?) test and said, "Rin, you didn't fill number 8. Don't worry though, we will fix that problem. Did I ever mention that I'm professional at kissing?" and he winked at me flirtatiously. I immediately know that he is back to his playful stance.

"B-but we just did!" I mumbled, baffled. "Also, number 8 is not the only one that's empty!"

He smirked, but this time, his smirk is even... smirkier, " It's just the beginning."

I silently made a mental note to skip the next tutoring class.

* * *

...

(This is still Rin, hope you're not bored.. yet)

 _opened my beautiful blue cerulean azure aquamarine eyes_ **(1)**

It's Len's words. Not mine.

One day when Len was tutoring me, he randomly said in the middle of something that has to with Math and Triangle, 'I can describe your eyes in more than one word.' And I said, 'okay.' Because I was bored. And so that was born even though the desciption is vastly lousy and deeply uninteresting. It's just a bunch of synonyms placed in one sentence. Seriously. I thought he can do better than _that_.

* * *

 _a/n : firstly, i don't own Vocaloid and I knew you were trouble. And_ _m_ _y Primary_ _language_ _is not english so I am really sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. Regardless, Thank you for reading this!_

 **1/11/17 – Reposted**

So, I reposted this after years with different account. I added a few stuff though not much and there'll be a sequel or something, I think. Uh, I hope you like it… um, and yeah, if you didn't mind, leave a review! It'll be appreciated!


End file.
